


Retail Therapy

by nerdy_farm_girl



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Retail, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s already half an hour late. Well, he assumes she is a she, her name is Malia, and he’s never met someone who identifies as male that calls themselves Malia, but then again, he shouldn’t make assumptions. Anyways, she was supposed to start today at 8am, which is when first shift starts. The store opens at 9, so that gives everybody an hour to make sure everything is ready for the day. Stiles is in the middle of re-stocking the display of men’s t-shirts when he spots this girl. She’s stunning, really, with kind of wild, long, brown hair and these big doe eyes and legs that seem to go on for days in the jean shorts she’s wearing. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen a girl this hot in his entire life. Like holy fucking shit.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?” She snaps, and Stiles flinches back. Shit, he was staring, but wow that was a little scary. Scary and arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Fic Extravaganza, requested by [sugarhoney-icecream ](http://sugarhoney-icecream.tumblr.com/).  
> 181\. “you’re the new person working at this department store but you’re stupid and made a mess and now the boss is pissed off so i took the blame for you but that’s okay because now we have sex in the storage room during breaks” au 
> 
> So this is my first time writing Stalia! I definitely love the two of them together, but I have to admit, it’s hard to write Malia without the whole werecoyote thing. It’s such a big part of who she is on the show. Hopefully I did her justice here!
> 
> Also, full disclosure, I’ve never actually worked in retail, so I kind of just made this up. I mean, I don’t think there is anything too wrong with it, but it’s probably not super accurate. Oh well.

Stiles wants to make it clear that he  _hates_  his job. Absolutely  _despises_  it. He isn’t good with stupid people to begin with, but put him in a retail setting, and everything just goes to shit. There’s little kids running around unsupervised, there’s bratty teenagers rifling through his carefully folded displays of shirts, and there’s middle aged women who think it’s okay to hit on him by asking which style of bathing suit he thinks would look best on them. Just no. No to all of it. And to make matters even worse, he’s supposed to be training a new person today.

She’s already half an hour late. Well, he assumes she is a she, her name is Malia, and he’s never met someone who identifies as male that calls themselves Malia, but then again, he shouldn’t make assumptions. Anyways, she was supposed to start today at 8am, which is when first shift starts. The store opens at 9, so that gives everybody an hour to make sure everything is ready for the day. Stiles is in the middle of re-stocking the display of men’s t-shirts when he spots this  _girl_. She’s stunning, really, with kind of wild, long, brown hair and these big doe eyes and legs that seem to go on for days in the jean shorts she’s wearing. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen a girl this hot in his entire life. Like holy fucking shit.

“What are you looking at?” She snaps, and Stiles flinches back. Shit, he  _was_  staring, but wow that was a little scary. Scary and arousing.

“Uh, nothing…” He frowns then, because the store isn’t even open yet, there shouldn’t be randos walking around. Even hot ones. “We don’t open until 9, can I help you with something?” The girl gives him this  _look_ , like he’s the one out of place or something, and says,

“I  _work_  here.”

Stiles feels his left eyebrow twitch, because no. She does not work here. She cannot work here, especially dressed like  _that_. They have to wear khakis okay? Not short shorts. It’s in the fucking employee handbook. He would know, he read the entire thing once when he was bored on lunch break.

“Oh really?” He asks, putting his hands on his hips in an attempt to look like he’s important. Judging by the smirk on her face, he’s failing, but whatever. “What’s your name? What department do you work in?”

“Wouldn’t you like to now?” She practically  _snarls_ , taking another step closer, her eyes flicking to the name tag pinned to his chest. “Stiles.” Her eyes widen, and there’s a momentary flash of maybe embarrassment before it’s gone. “Fuck. Um…” She trails off guiltily, and Stiles just stares at her. Waiting. Because he has totally lost track of what is happening right now. ”Um, I’m Malia.” She says finally, shoving her hands into her pockets and shrugging. “I think you’re supposed to train me?”

Fuck. Stiles doesn’t know if he’s pleased (hello, she’s smokin’ hot) or annoyed (because clearly she is going to be a train wreck of an employee). Either way, it’s not like he has much choice in the matter.

“Yup. I am.” He says, neatening the pile of t-shirts before gesturing for her. “Come on, let’s get you into some work appropriate clothes. Derek, the manager, will flip shit if he see you out of uniform.” He leads her towards the women’s section, gesturing at the racks of women’s dress pants. “Just pick out your size, we’ll take it out of your first paycheck. As much as I enjoy annoying Derek, you probably don’t want to do that on your first day.” Malia kind of smirks at him, but she complies, ducking into the dressing room and switching her shorts out for a pair of khakis (which of course still look good on her. God fucking dammit) and her tank top for a blue polo with her name tag attached. From here on out, everything should be easy.

It is not. It is so NOT. Malia is absolutely TERRIBLE. She can’t fold shirts to save her life, and jean folding goes even worse. She puts clothes on hangers and doesn’t check to see of the sizes match. She swears really loudly and likes to chew bubble gum and blow obnoxious bubbles in Stiles face. For some reason she decides it’s okay to walk around barefoot, and her hair seems to get crazier as the day goes on. Although, Stiles is pretty sure his hair looks like a mess too from the number of times he’s attempted to pull it out in frustration. She even thought it would be okay to tell a customer that they should probably hit the gym before wearing that bikini (which, while Stiles did appreciate that it deflected the woman’s attention away from hitting on him, it was still incredibly rude). The cherry on top, or one of the many cherries, is that Stiles has been taking all the blame for the disasters on himself. He is just  _praying_  to any deity that will listen, that Derek doesn’t fire him by the end of the day. The worst part of this whole thing is that Malia is still  _incredibly_  attractive. Like painfully. And he’s fully aware that  _that_  is part of the reason why he’s taking all the blame for these stunts she’s pulling. It’s embarrassing and a little bit pitiful, but  _come on_. He’s not fucking  _blind_ here. Not to mention that her blunt, not quite quiet enough comments are kind of really funny. And really, Stiles can’t handle hot  _and_  funny at once. That’s too much for one twenty year old college student to handle okay.  

It all comes to a head at lunch. Malia and Stiles are sitting at the break room table in only slightly awkward silence. Stiles is just glad to sit down, he’s had more than enough of chasing after Malia trying to clean up the disaster zone in her wake. Of course, Derek has to breeze in during his one moment of relaxation, causing Stiles to tense in his chair. Malia give him this confused look, before tipping back her head to look at Derek.

“Dad says that he’s really upset his favorite nephew hasn’t come to visit him in ages.” Derek glares at her, twisting the top off one of those disgusting protein shakes and taking a big gulp.

“He’s such a pain in the ass.” He growls, shaking his head and scowling. Or well, Stiles  _thinks_ he’s scowling, the dude’s default expression includes a lot of eyebrows, and he still hasn’t figured it out. Either way, there’s another much more important issue here.

“Wait. You two are related?” He interrupts, waving a hand between them. Derek just glares, but Malia actually has the nerve to grin at him.

“Yeah duh, Derek’s my cousin!”

Okay. That is pertinent information that would have been fucking useful three hours ago when he was trying to protect her from Derek’s wrath.  He narrows his eyes and stands up.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Malia smirks and follows him, locking the door behind her when they slip into the janitor’s closet. Stiles turns around to like berate her or something, but before he can speak she’s kissing him. She’s strong too, pushing him back until the shelves rattle, her tongue slipping between his lips when he gasps.

“This is what you wanted to do right?” she asks against his mouth, her deep brown eyes practically glowing in the light from the single bare bulb. Stiles just nods. Maybe he was actually going to yell at her, but good god he is not going to say anything that would make her want to stop whatever this is. “Good,” she sucks on his bottom lip, before tugging on it with her teeth. “Cause you’re really fucking hot, and I’ve been thinking about this all day.” And then her hands are pushing up under his shirt, and his fingers somehow find her hair, and their lips keep meeting in kisses that range from desperate and bruising to slow and hot, and Stiles never, ever, wants to stop. Ever.

If this is the outcome, he’s totally prepared to take the blame for everything Malia messes up. He doesn’t even care if he gets fired. This is fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com).


End file.
